


Drive me crazy

by Pixielou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Arguing, Bottom Louis, Dry Humping, French Kissing, Gay Sex, Grinding, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Riding, Sassy Louis, Smut, Stubborn Louis, Teasing, Top Harry, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixielou/pseuds/Pixielou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis argue over absolutely nothing. Louis is too stubborn and Harry is overprotective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive me crazy

''Harry''

''Harry''

''Harry, wake up you dick!'' He said hitting him in the guts. He heard Harry groan and Louis jumped on top of him once he started curling into himself. It was finally their free day. No classes, no jobs, no nothings. Just LouisandHarry (tho it would probably end up being LouisandHarry and Niall and Liam and Zayn. That's a lot of ands). But that wouldn't happen if Harry didn't get his lazy ass out of bed.

''Lou, who let you in? Get out. Now.'' Harry responded, being too tired. Getting woken up by a hit to the gut is never a pleasant feeling. Louis just pouted and draped his body over Harrys chest, just awkwardly laying there. He was not leaving! Once Harry felt the smaller boys arms wrapping themselves around his neck, he smiled and opened his eyes.

''I'll let you stay if you give me a kiss'' Harry decided, and puckered his lips. And hell no. Louis was stubborn and Harry should know that! He was offended. He just huffed and sticked his tounge out before burying his face in Harrys neck, breathing in his boyfriends sent.

''So you're not kissing me then?'' after getting a 'nope' in response, he took a hold of Louis' bum and stood up, carrying his boy with ease. Getting startled, the smaller boy wrapped himslef around Harrys body like a koala. Harry took them outside the dorm room because Louis wasn't allowed in there until he got a bloody kiss!

''Harry! What the fuck are you doing?! Let me down!'' Louis yelled, hating being manhandled (but loving it more) and loosened his arms around the younger boys neck to be able to face Harry. ''I'll kiss you. I'll even french-kiss you if you just let me down''.

So Harry stopped in the middle of the hallway that led to the many different dorms. There were a group of girls passing by, cowing at them. So he took a hold of Harrys neck and brought their heads closer so that their lips were touching.

''C'mon'' Harry whispered, closing his eyes. He moved his head closer so that he could finally kiss Louis, but the other boy was fast and leaned his head back so that he was out of reach for Harrys lips, but yet so close so that their noses were touching. ''Stop being a bloody tease Lou. I'm in the middle of the hallway, where everyone can see me shirtless! ''Louis just stared at him and then smirked.

"Carry me back into the room first"

"Not until you kiss me tho"

''For fucks sake guys. Get a room." Harry looked past Louis to see what appeared to be a hungover Niall carrying his shoes and grumbling incoherent things. And yay, he's here for Harrys rescue!

"Niall" Harry whined. He was going to tell him how much of an ass Lou was being and ask for his he-

"No!" Niall shouted, banging the door to his and Harrys shared dorm room shut. Gasp!

"Wha... Rude!" Harry shouted. He was baffled!

"Fuck off ya' prick!" The blond shouted back. If he wasn't so shocked, he'd realize that he was staring at the door, lips forming a pathetic pout. When he felt a small but firm poke to his cheek, he turned and saw Louis' cheeky grin.

"You're honestly a 5 year old girl trapped in a mans body" and he was giggling! Why are everyone so rude?!

"Listen up! Either you kiss me, or you, as Niall put it, fuck off!" When he heard Louis' 'nuh-huh' he made his life changing decision. He dropped his baby. And since Louis wasn't expecting that, he found himself butt first on the ground.

"Ow Harry!" And no Harry! Don't be weak. Do not bend down to check if he's ok! Please!

"Either you kiss me, or you leave" He repeated. When he saw the furrow of Louis eyebrows, he knew that this shit was real. No one should drop the queen. Louis stood back up and headed for the end of the hall to leave. "Wait! Babe, where are you going?"

And Harry was sad because he wasn't serious when he told him to fuck off. Why was he leaving? The only thing he got in return was a finger in the air and then a door slamming shut. Fine! If Louis was going to act like a brat then fine! So he turned back to his dorm room but.

The fucker had locked the door. After knocking several times Harry was so pissed and frustrated.

"Niall, you fucking prick! Open the door!" Nothing.

"Niall!" Harry hated his life.

*****

It was awkward, to say the least. The five of them were sitting in a circle on the grass around the campus. And honestly, it was a beautiful day. The sun was pouring light everywhere, the birds were singing and the kids were laughing (except there weren't any kids). And they would all be enjoying it if it wasn't for the obvious tension.

All Harry could do was to shamelessly stare at his boyfriend. He wanted him in his arms again! It had been three days of ignoring each other and he missed him. Louis kept flicking his hair every five minutes, meaning he was in a bitchy, sassy mode. And fuck him. Literally, fuck him. Harry wanted that so badly. To have Louis sweating and writhing on his bed again. Sigh.

"Okay, what's up?" Liam finally spoke up. After getting nothing in response he turned to Zayn who was sitting between his spread legs. "Babe?" He only got a shrug in response.

"Mate, ya honestly don't even want to know" Niall said but answered anyway. "So Louis refuses to kiss Harry, and for that Harry won't let Louis near him. And also Harry dropped Lou on the floor and I believe that's self explenetary" and then Zayn was choking on his sandwich. Which, okay... Rude.

"What the fuck is it?" Wow. That was the first thing Louis had said today. Fuck, he had a beautiful voice, Harry thought bitterly.

"You guys are seriously the most immature people that I've met. Please go get yourselves lives."

"Fuck off!" Louis snapped. He packed up his lunch and headed back for his dorm. After the embarrassed, barley-there whimper from Harry, he stood up and headed for his own dorm. If one of them had looked back, they'd see that their so called friends were all laughing at them.

*****

_Louis?_

_C'mon babe u cn't tell me tht u hvn't missed me!!! :(_

_:::::::(_

_BABE?!_

Goddammit! Why did Louis have to be so stubborn? At the moment, Harry was laid on his bed, face buried in his pillow, rotting. And also hating his life because Louis.

His room looked like a fucking pigsty. His clothes were thrown all over the room. Even on Nialls side! Leftover food was rotting like his soul. The blinds were shut, preventing any light to illuminate the room. Everything just proving that he couldn't function without his soulmate. Yes, his soulmate. Harry was a sap and he believed in stuff like that.

But Louis still hadn't responded to any of Harrys 17 texts (not to mention phone calls) and it was literally ruining Harry. He was starting to question life. And that's when he heard a knock on the door, so delicate creating a spring of hope inside of him.

He jumped so fast out of bed, causing him to get light-headed. But he continued, rushing towards the door like a fucking champ. He knew that it was Louis! None of the boys ever knocked, but now that Louis was pissed, it wouldn't be like him if he didn't get polite.

Sure enough, there stood the older boy with a blank face. He was also holding a bag? But damn Harry if his heart didn't skip a beat. Much to Harry's' disappointment though, he just moved past Harry like he was invisible. And what.

Harry watched him curiously as he reached Harrys' closet and started shoving clothes in the fairly big bag that he had brought with him. At first Harry didn't understand what was going on. He was still shocked by Louis' appearance. But once he did understand, hell broke loose.

"Nah... Nah Lou. What the fuck are you doing?! LOUIS?" He sprinted towards the smaller boy and shocked him by tackling him resulting in both boys landing on the bed. Harry on top.

"Are you fucking crazy Harry?! Get off me! I'm allowed to do whatever the hell I want!" With pathetic little shoves, Louis was trying to get Harry off him. But the bigger boy had Louis pined to the bed. With his hands being tied over his head, Louis started pushing his hips up and fuck. That created such a good friction for Louis dick. He wanted so badly to continue.

Harry had stopped and was just staring at the boy beneath him. He started to push his hips back harder. And they just started filthily grinding. They went faster and faster by every second. But Louis couldn't do this. He wouldn't! With a final hard shove of his hips up, they both rolled down to the floor, making Harry groan since he took the impact. They were both a panting flushed mess. Louis laid a hand on the floor beside Harrys head, and shoved himself up.

"Lou" Harry whimpered "please don't leave me like this" and shit. He was just laying there, squeezing his clothed dick and biting his lower lip making it swollen and red. But Louis was strong. He wouldn't give in to that! He took a hold if his bag, ignoring the few of his clothing items that were still located in Harrys closet and headed out the door.

*****

"He seriously left me laying there, frustrated and rock hard!" "Harry, did I ask? Please, you're hurting my brain. Just shut the fuck up." Liam had had enough of this. This was Nialls job, not Liams!

Currently he was banging his head on a table. That's how much this situation teared at him. It had almost been a week! And for what?!

"Liam, stop banging your head, please. You're hurting yourself" Liam didn't even think that Harry cared. But he had to act like it because he owed that to Liam. And now Liam wanted a treat. The smell of all the goodies in this café was amazing. And he wanted a treat.

"Go buy me a cake of your choice babe" and Liam was allowed to say that. Again, Harry owed him that. Harry owed Liam his life. He heard Harrys scoff tho. Liam raised one eyebrow as if to ask why the scoff was necessary. Harry was buying him a damn cake.

"I'm not buying you shit Li" Harry stood up and started to pack his bags. He had to go back to his dorm if he wanted to be able to study. With Liam around that clearly didn't work. He just felt this urge to whine about Louis whenever he got the opportunity to. But now he really needed to study if he wanted to have a chance in becoming a stupid lawyer.

Halfway to the door he heard Liam calling him a peasant. He got a wink in return.

While walking through campus Harry thought that this thing with Louis was way out of control. At first he thought that it was going to be over after about two days or so. And these arguments happened all the time between the two boys. It's either Harry doing something and Louis being too stubborn to accept the poor boys apology. Or it's Louis doing something and being too stubborn to apologies. Either way always resulting in Louis' stubbornness. It didn't bother Harry per say. Quite frankly, it was the exact opposite. Louis' stubbornness was one of the many things that Harry loved about him. It was the thing that made him Louis. The boy that Harry loved more than words could explain. But now Louis had to fucking get over it. This was really-

Is that Louis?

Is that Louis flirting with a boy?

For fucks sake.

Harry started towards his (hopefully) boyfriend, running as fast as his awkward limbs could take him. And that's when Louis saw him. His expression unbearable. Once he reached them, he got a good look of the boy that was literally eye fucking his Louis!

Nick _fucking_ Grimshaw.

And his stupid too long quiff. And his stupid too long legs. And his stupid too long torso. And his stupid too long everything. Except his dick. Which Harry hoped to be very small. But even if it wasn't, it'd still be nothing against Harrys. Not to brag, but his dick was huge.

"Oi! You piece of shit, what the fuck are you doing talking to my boyfriend?" He was most definitely not puffing his chest out to look more manly. He was not. And seeing the frightened look on Grimshaws face shouldn't be so satisfying. But it was. Also, watching Nick move a couple of inches away from Louis made Harry feel delighted! So he might had moved to stand in front of Louis as to shield him the devil himself. But of course, Louis didn't like that. Because what the fuck?!

So Louis did the first thing that came into his mind. He hit Harry, as hard as he could muster, on Harrys back. And although he wouldn't admit it, he knows that he is so weak it's embarrassing. But he got a not-so-manly shriek from Harry in return and that's what he aimed for.

"You can't decide who I get to talk to! And now I want to talk to Nick, so please, leave." That's when Harry turned around to face his boyfriend instead of the devil.

"Okay. First of all, ow! Second of all, you're such an abusive boyfriend" Louis jaw dropped. He had his oh-bitch-you-did-not-face on. But that didn't faze Harry "you're right, I don't rule over you. But when I see you flirting with other guys, you can't not expect me to react badly about it." Harrys voice had started to get raised. So it was only normal for all the bored-out-of-their-lives young adults to stare at them whilst walking by. And some even stopped to watch. Now that was just rude.

"Why are you such a fucking stalker? Besides, I wasn't even flirting! We had a normal civilized conversation thank you very much. Not everyone are horny twenty four seven"

"Oh but please! You were eye fucking each other. I saw it miles away! Just because you're being a childish, stubborn prat, doesn't mean you're off to do whatever the fuck you want. You're still in a relationship with me and that comes with rules!"

"Harry for fucks sake!" Now that was a little too loud. And shit, was that Liam walking out of the bakery along with a couple other students to see where the noise is coming from? And shit, that was Liam jogging towards them. Shit.

"Harry, what the fuck are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to study?" Instead of getting a response from Harry, he got one from a pissed off Louis.

"He's literally stalking me like a creeper. And now because we don't talk I'm suddenly cheating on him!"

"I never said that! I just thought you two were flirting because it damn looks like that!" And that was Liam walking away. Harry felt sorry for him. But meh.

He looked back at Louis and saw this adorable frown on his face. It took all of his power not to reach out and hug him.

"Louis" Harry sighed. But Louis was already stomping away. Fuck. He heard a cough behind him, indicating that Nick the devil was still standing behind him. But he didn't turn around. He just walked away. And yes, he was sulking.

*****

When he heard the knock that disturbed his memorization of the many laws of Great Britain, he knew that that was Louis. But fuck him if he was allowing him to come in. So he slid his old wooden chair back and pushed himself up. Walking over the squeaky hardwood floor, he reached the door. He only opened it so he could peek out. Barely half an inch. And he saw the sexy mother fucker. He stood there, a visible layer of sweat on his face and he was flushed. And then he heard it.

"Harry, I'm horny." That's all it took for Harry to open the door, take a hold of Louis' shirt and pull him towards his chest. Once he got the door closed he pushed Louis up against it.

Louis loving the roughness, took a hold of Harrys jaw with his too small hands, and pulled him into a much needed kiss. They kissed like their lives depended on it. Both turning their heads to their rights and deepening the kiss. Harry took a hold of Louis ass and squeezed. He pulled Louis' hips in towards his and let out this inhumanly groan. And fuck if that wasn't hot. Louis gasped and breathed into Harrys mouth, feeling the other boys tongue licking against his own.

Louis was too desperate. He reached the back off Harrys head and pulled at his long curly hear, getting a slow groan out off Harry. Harrys head was now pushed back which gave Louis perfect accesses to his throat. He licked a long and slow stripe all the way from Harrys collarbone, over his Adam's apple and up to his chin. When standing on his tiptoes he could reach Harrys mouth and could eagerly lick into it.

Harry noticed his struggle though. So he ushered him up, hands still on his bum. Louis jumped up and wrapped his legs around Harrys waist. The bigger boy got a bit unsteady and they both almost went trembling down. But when Harry steadied them, they couldn't help but let out quiet giggles. Louis clinging to Harrys shoulders.

Harry carried them both to his bed. Sitting down on it himself and having Louis sit on his lap, legs still wrapped around his waist. Louis took a hold of the hem of his blue t-shirt and started dragging it up. When he pulled it over his head Harry was already looking at every inch of his torso. And then he latched his mouth to one of Louis' nipples, biting roughly on it and then flicking it with his tongue.Louis let out a breathless moan and then he started doing this _thing_ with his hips. He rolled them so fucking filthily which caused friction for both of their dicks. But it wasn't enough! The material of Harrys jeans and Louis' sweatpants were making Harry so frustrated. He just wanted _moremoremore_.

So Harry stood up, faced his mattress and dropped Louis on it. He dropped his jeans off while Louis did the same with his sweatpants. After they both were in their boxer briefs, Harry crawled on top of Louis and rolled his hips down so slowly onto Louis'. And Louis just couldn't. Fuck. He took a hold of Harrys bum and pushed down as hard as possible while he himself rolled his hips up. And it was just heavenly. Harry, who was holding himself up with each hand on each side of Louis' head, dropped down and buried his face in Louis' neck.

"I want you to ride my cock" he whispered into the smaller boys neck. Louis just gave a pathetic whimper in return. They both rolled around, Louis now laying on top of Harry. He trailed wet kisses down Harrys neck and torso until I reached his clothed dick. He kissed over the wet stain that was showing on Harrys boxers from the pre-come that was leaking out. Then he just licked over it. He would pull the boxers off if he didn't like teasing Harry so bad. And Harry was done.

"Louis" he growl "fucking pull them down!" It fascinated Louis how Harry was so sweet on a normal basis, but when they were sharing an intimate moment, he turned into this beast. But Louis was defiantly not complaining.

He pulled Harrys boxers off and chucked them away without knowing where. He then proceeded to take a hold of the base of Harrys dick and just squeezed. And there was these constant groans escaping Harrys slightly opened mouth. But he wasn't done with the teasing. He poked his tongue out and licked on the much visible blue vain that was popping out, up until he reached the head of Harrys shaft. Once there, he just stayed. He kept circling the head with the top of his tongue.

But then he heard Harry hiss and felt a large hand pushing his head down the bigger boys cock. But he had to admit, it was a long and big cock. And although Louis was amazing at giving head (thank you very much) he still gagged and it made the throbbing in his pants almost painful, because this was so fucking hot. And also, he was humping the mattress. So... yeah.

"Lou, fucking get up here." Harry pulled at Louis' hair, gently (because although he was slightly rough in the bedroom, he wouldn't want to hurt his boy). Before straddling Harrys hips again, Louis succeeded in pulling his boxers off. Now sitting in said position they could go back to switching saliva (which sounds a little bit weird and somewhat disturbing, but that's actually what two do while french kissing). Harrys cock was just teasing Louis' hole. The younger man was circling the head of his cock around the the older mans puckering hole.

"Oh my god Harry, what the fuck are you even doing? This isn't a game of like... Dick an- and hole" really? Louis, really? That was the best you could've come up with?

"Well, actually, it kind of is" Harry ignored the roll of Louis' eyes and continued "and if I'd be able to put this thing up inside you, I would. But you wouldn't want me to shove it in without lube and a condom covered dick. So please, be a babe and go get them" Harry had to give him the sweetest smile he could muster.

After getting the gobsmacked look in return and a mumble of 'you're such a gentleman', Louis got up and walked towards Harrys desktop. He could also feel Harrys eyes just staring on his ass and so why not sway your hips a little bit extra. It didn't hurt anyone.

After rummaging through a couple of drawers and finding what he looked for, he walked back to the bed and sat in his previous position. Harry took the black bottle from his hands and was about to pour some on his fingers when Louis stopped him with a hand on Harrys wrists.

"No, I've already prepped myself. C'mon." That was all it took for Harry to quickly rip open the pack covering the condom and lube his dick up and slowly entering Louis' hole. Hearing the gasp from Louis reminded Harry that it's been a while, and that he should be extra careful. But of course. Louis was always full of surprises. After getting himself in an inch or so, Louis just dropped down on Harrys cock. Fucking shit.

Since it came as a shock, it was only normal for Harry to arch his back and push himself into a sitting position. He quickly wrapped his hands around Louis' torso and buried his face in his neck. He let out a string of 'fuckohmygodshit' because this was just so overwhelming. Harry reached both his hands down to the other mans ass and took a firm hold if each ass cheek and just dragged Louis' hips back and forth.

"Fucking hell Louis, you take me so damn well" Harry whined. They were both sweating so bad, and the sheets were damp. The smell of sex was almost reaching every corner of the room. And since Louis was awesome, he did that rolling-hips-filthily thing as before. But being inside of him now... It almost made Harry black out. Just feeling his cock sliding over the inner walls of Louis' hole felt sensational.

While rolling his hips up and down Harrys cock, slow and dirty, Louis also desperately humped Harrys torso. Wanting to grab on to something, anything, Louis took a hold of his own hair and leaned his head back. He didn't know how sexy he looked tho. Harry was just staring at every inch of his body in awe.

"Yeah, take it. Fucking ride my dick" and Louis was almost there. He started to roll his hips impossibly fast while still rutting against Harry. He also started clenching his hole around Harrys dick. With that and his loud moans and whines, Harry knew that he was close.

"Come for me. Come on, so desperate. So damn beautiful" harry breathed out while littering wet kisses all over Louis' chest. That brought Louis over the edge. His whole body tensed up. He clenched his fists in his hair, and clenched his hole even tighter. He shut his eyes tight, and scrunched his face. A loud whine was escaping his ajar mouth and it didn't look like he was about to stop writhing any time soon. If he hadn't spaced out, he'd hear Harrys grunts and noticed the moment Harry came into the condom.

"Shit" he ground and wrapped his hands around Harrys shoulder.their eyes were shut and they were panting. How did they ever survive two weeks without sex? Harry leaned down on the bed, too tired, and dragged Louis down with him. After slowly taking his dick out and taking the condom off, he tied it up and aimed for his bin. He missed.

"Why did we even argue" Louis asked content and buried his face in Harrys neck. Even if they were sweaty all over, they weren't getting up. They were in their little bubble and it was too soon to burst it.

"Because you're so damn stubborn" Harrys cracked voice said. He got a hit to his chest. That made him smirk, because he can.

"Don't make me leave again" Louis threatened. That was soon followed by a loud laugh. 

                      _Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeey! Omg thank you for reading (if you did)!  
> What did you think of this? Tell me in the comments! I would really appreciate feedback- good and bad. 
> 
> And please, correct any mistakes that I've made. 
> 
> If you liked it, give me kudos please c: because I'm greedy.


End file.
